There's Two
by flaming wings
Summary: during ootp before fang dr m and jeb are not max's parents. Full summary inside repeated mild swearing


Max is Angel and Gazzy's biological big sister. the flock just found out who their families are and their real names Juliet, Ophelia, and Malcolm Granger, Orion Potter, John Weasley, and Monique Johnson and they live in England oh boy whats a bunch of mutant bird kids to do. lets not forget their magic!

Hermione, Harry, and Ron have believed that their twins have been dead for years, Angelina and Hermione have also believed their younger siblings dead. So when a clone of Hermiones shows up covered in blood and wings sticking out of her back and ron and harry clones also with wings what are they supposed to think!

* * *

><p>Prologue part 1 harry potter characters povs<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hogwarts has been going downhill ever since Umbitch… er… I mean Umbridge joined the staff. Ron and I are also worried about Harry he seems to getting more and more closed off. I mean does he have to keep that fact that he is being tortured with a freaking blood quill a secret and force Ron and I to keep that a secret too. At least forming a defensive group to teach has made him relax a little and bonus they all seem to think he is not a liar! We had just reentered the grounds when Filch and McGonagall (who seemed to be worried about something ran up). They told us that the grounds had somehow been breached by unknown person/persons. That was when it happed there was a loud bang like a backfiring car or a gunshot or apparition and suddenly a _winged_ girl fell out of the sky in a bloody mess! A pool of blood forming beneath her as we tried to get over the shock and 5 other winged beings fell out of the sky running to her and pushing us out of the way. One of them looked like Harry and another like Ron! Great just what the world needs 2 Rons I love him and all… I did not just think that… - the littlest blonde girl suddenly starts giggling over her fear for the older girl- but the world is not ready for 2 Rons or 2 Harrys for that matter. And here I was wanting to spend the rest of the weekend relaxing by concentrating on my homework and finding a place for our group to meet, but now I have to figure out who these winged people are and how they got wings or it'll drive me insane. Great, just freaking great!

*sigh* my life is never going to be easy is it?

****************************Ron's POV************************************************

I never thought I'd see the day that I would prefer to be at home than at Hogwarts, but that day has come… well if Harry and Hermione (I still can't see why a girl as beautiful as she is would go out with that ruddy pumpkin head… I did _**not**_ just think that) can come. I know that my siblings are getting sick of Umbitch too (I'm not even going to correct myself that name suits her more (both Rons and the author's thoughts)). I hope Harry will at least be able to relax at least a little. Bloody hell he doesn't relax even in sleep and he hasn't since first year and even then he wasn't completely relaxed. When we entered the grounds Filch and McGonagall ran up. I wondered why McGonagall was here usually it was just Filch that greeted us, not that I'm complaining. She said that something about someone being on the grounds without permission. I was about to look at Hermione to see what she thought when- BANG- and a girl that looked like a very bloody Hermione with wings fell out of the sky… What the hell... here comes 5 more the littlest ones were screaming MAX. The really dark looking boy looked just like Harry! *groan* like the wizarding world needs 2 Hermiones and 2 Harrys. _Huh why is the littlest girl giggling?_ _Harry isn't gonna relax now is he? And I'm still trying to figure out what a quiet life is like? _*sigh*

(A/n Rons pov was a lot easier than Hermiones which is messed up as my mom says im like Hermione more than ron add in the fact the writing the boy's pov was easier when im girl why is my life screwed up why ok rant over)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Harry's pov^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Why do the years at Hogwarts get more stressful because of danger instead of the work level and work load like it's supposed to. Seriously 1st year we had to save a rock that made people immortal, 2nd year Ron and I had to go into the chamber of secrets, 3rd year I thought I had a murderer who was my godfather after my hide (though I am glad he wasn't a murderer of after me) 4th year was the oh so successful triwizard tournament, finally this year I have to deal with Umbitch, O.W.L.S, a returned to power Voldemort, a possibly illegal defense group and now winged kids what's next Voldemort being able to split into 8 pieces (sorry just had to add the horcrux reference here). I agree with Ron, I wonder what a quiet life is like. *sigh* oh well. As we enter the grounds Filch and McGonagall came running up and told us that someone managed to get onto the grounds without Dumbledore's permission! I was about to ask how they knew and if they knew where this person was when … BANG… a Hermione clone fell out of the sky covered in blood with wings sticking out of her back. As I got closer to her 5 other winged kids (what the hell the really tall one looks like Ron) and a dog with wings (no I did not forget total harry is just the only one who noticed him) ran/flew up screaming Max! and pushed as all side though I did wonder why the smallest girl was giggling. *groan I'm just gonna get more stress aren't I? I just hope the Hermione and Ron look-a-likes don't argue as much as the real ones.


End file.
